just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Cletus Comics
Cletus Comics is an American comic series created by DR4L. It is about a robot named Cletus and his friends, who live in the modern world, albeit full of robots, in the fictional Circuit Board Island. The genre is science fiction, action/adventure, and comedy. The sister series to CC is Sibling Rivalries. Description Cletus Comics is the most popular comic series DR4L is writing, although it battles with Sibling Rivalries, a fellow comic series existing not on the same planet, but in the same universe as CC. The series was inspired by the movie WALL-E (Cletus even says he and WALL-E are cousins, and Cletus looks just like him). The series is futuristic and more cartoonish than its sister series, Sibling Rivalries. franchise, although it actually does exist in the modern world, like SR. Cletus Comics began in December 2010 (the exact date is unknown, since DR4L did not date his comics yet) with the comic "Cletus And The Great Leaf-Bot". In that comic, Tetch 60 and Jack trick Cetus into thinking there is a monster robot covered in leaves who is in Circuit Board Island. Cletus does not believe them, until he later runs into the Leaf-Bot himself (who is later revealed to be Tetch 60 in a costume). Since the first comic, the series has lived the longest out of all the comics, being about 3 years as of December 2013. While all other series by DR4L did not survive and were cancelled, Cletus Comics continued, and as of 2014, is the only one of two surviving series, the other being Sibling Rivalries ''(although it is still a new series anyway). Main Cast * Cletus * Tetch 60 * R.L.C * Dimitri Rascalov * Steve * Cutecumber * Steve, Jr. Trivia * "Adventure Time", written October 2, 2013, was the 100th comic of the series, although at first DR4L thought it was "When Book Worlds Collide 2: The Jerkinators!", written May 8, 2013. * The main inspiration of the series is ''The Fairly OddParents! and Phineas and Ferb, because of many characters (such as the Anti-Robots) and comics are inspired by FOP characters. However, DR4L avoids making too much comics "FOP-ish". **The 2014 comic "Be My Father, Devil-Bot!" is inspired by BOTH of these TV shows, the Devil-Bot (Dr. Doofenshmirtz), Linda (Vanessa Doofenshmirtz), and Hench-Bot (Norm) and Cletus and the Gang (Phineas, Ferb, and the Gang/Timmy and his fairies) and Anti-Steve Jr (Foop) plots. * "Jumbo Ship" (the first comic of 2012 inspired by WALL-E) is the longest comic of the series, and any other series for that matter, having a perfect 100 pages without having to be continued in another season. This comic is also how CC became the most popular series DR4L has ever written. Despite it's length, it did not have "Movie-Comic" in the name. * The word "hell" is used in the series (but only used as the name of the nether world Devil-Bot rules). * The comic "When The N.O.O.S.E Attack!" is one of the most surreal comics DR4L has ever written, and is one of his favorite comics. * Most comics in 2011 (up to "Cletus and Tetch 60's Christmas Carol") seem to have lots of inappropiateness and toilet humor ("The Drawing" being a controlversial comic). Even to this day, DR4L is ashamed by this, and only sneaks in a tiny amount of toilet humor, if not any at all, in new comics. Comic listing See Cletus Comics/List of Comics